


Personal Time

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Captain's Wife [13]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: (The Captain’s Wife ‘Verse ) Vash tells her husband that he needs the day off





	

**Title:** Personal Time  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Star Trek The Next Generation  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 726  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #50 at "Give yourself the day off"  
**Summary:** (The Captain’s Wife ‘Verse ) Vash tells her husband that he needs the day off

 

**Personal Time**

The door to the captain’s ready room opened and Vash walked in. She waited for Jean Luc to look up from what he was doing before she said what she came to say.

“What is it Vash?” Jean Luc said as he glanced up from his desk.

“You have been working for weeks without a break. Come home and relax.”

“I have mission reports to do. I will be done this evening before Renee Charles goes to bed.” Jean Luc knew that wasn’t going to satisfy here but he had to give it a try.

“The only time you have spent with him this week was when you came home to put him to bed. He needs to see that his father is fun and can smile not work and scowl all the time.” Vash pulled the pad out of his hand and sat on the edge of his desk. “I need you to be fun too and you can’t be fun if all you’re going to do is mission reports. Make Riker do them. He’s been having way too much fun lately. 

Jean Luc frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“He has been in Ten Forward for the last six nights with Diana and he plays poker.” Vash sighed. “You just work. I haven’t even seen you naked this week.”

“Vash!” Jean Luc blushed. He picked up another pad. “Keep your voice down! They may hear you on the bridge.”

“Data is the only one close to the door and he won’t say anything.” Vash took the second pad from him. “Even Data has been seen naked by someone this week.”

“What?” Jean Luc was surprised and a little shocked.

“Ensign Bartlett and Data have been having a thing.” Vash laughed. “You didn’t know? What kind of a captain are you? You should at least know when your second officer is getting….”

“Vash!” Jean Luc sighed. “It’s really not any of my… or your business what Commander Data does on his off duty time.”

“At least, he has off duty time.” Vash sighed. “Come home, Jean Luc. Play with your son. Romance your wife. Hell! Throw me against a bulkhead and have your way with me but just stop working.”

Jean Luc grinned at her. “Any bulkhead I choose?”

Vash nodded enthusiastically. “Any bulkhead on the ship.”

Jean Luc laughed at her. “You have always brought out the fun in me. I was a very smart man to marry you.”

“I was a very smart woman to let you.” Vash leaned over and kissed him on top of the head leaving a lipstick print.

“One more hour?” Jean luc requested.

“Fine but tomorrow, you give yourself the entire day off to spend with your family.” Vash pouted

“Deal!” Jean Luc held out his hand for the two pads.

Vash handed them over and slipped off the edge of the desk. “I’ll have supper ready when you get there. Don’t make me come back for you. It won’t be pretty.” She walked over to the door and blew a kiss before she left the room.

“I must be out of my mind. What am I saying? I’m in love her.” Jean luc looked at the pads on his desk and sighed. “Against a bulkhead?” He laughed.

The door chimed again.

“Come!” Jean Luc called out.

Data walked in. “Captain there is a….” He, suddenly, stopped talking and looked confused

Picard looked up and frowned. “There is what, Data?

“A subspace communique from Admiral Janeway.” Data stood there for a moment and stared at Picard’s head. “Sir I have a question?”

“Yes, Data. What is it?” Picard noticed him staring.

“Why is there lipstick on top of your head?” Data pointed to his head.

Picard blushed and wiped his head. “That is something you should ask Ensign Bartlett.”

Data nodded. “I will make a point to ask her tonight. Shall I send the message in here?”

“Yes please.” Picard smiled. “Data, tell Commander Riker that I need him to fill in for me on the bridge tomorrow.”

“Are you feeling ill? Maybe the doctor can give you something.”

“I’m not ill. My wife reminded me that I just need to relax a little. Data send in the message. Vash is waiting supper for me. I don’t dare be late.”

“Yes sir.” Data walked out of the room.


End file.
